1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of semiconductors and more particularly to closed geometry high voltage MOSFET driver arrays that may be switched.
2. Prior Art
Previously, high voltage devices tended to be discrete and could be only set up in an array by hardwiring them together on a printed circuit board. Extreme care had to be taken in regards to proper separation of the inter voltage breakdown with respect to the devices, and in addition, measures had to be taken that no fields from the high voltage devices interferred with the low voltage logic in adjacent areas. With the need to integrate such devices onto monolithic array to make them more cost effective, the additional problem of how to spread out the drain field lines so that field crowding does not occur and adjust field lines to be perpendicular to the dielectric without the use of field plates over the oxide.